Une Douce folie
by Mirabelle31
Summary: Cette année un évènement se déroulera à Poudlard. Tous se demandent de quoi il peut bien s'agir. Que nous réserve donc le Professeur Dumbledore?
1. Prologue

**Bêta**** :** SuperFishman

**Disclamer**** :** Le monde de JKR ne m'appartiens pas pas plus que ses personnages et c'est bien dommage ! Je ne fais juste que m'amuser avec.

**Rating**** : **Cette fic est tout public

**Remerciements** : Un gros merci à NamMisa qui m'a encouragée dans mes délires et qui à participé avec ses idées tout aussi loufoques que les miennes !

«- Mes chers élèves, cette année se tiendra à Poudlard un événement exceptionnel à la date du premier avril, raison pour laquelle ce jour sera férié et tous vos cours annulés. Je vous tiendrai davantage informés durant les mois à venir... »

Telle était la mystérieuse déclaration qu'avait faite Albus Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle le jour de la rentrée suscitant l'étonnement de l'ensemble des élèves et professeurs de l'école de sorcellerie. Tous se demandaient de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir et pourquoi diable ce vieux timbré glucosé avait choisi le jour du premier avril: réservait-il une blague à l'ensemble des habitants du château? Se trouvait-il sous l'influence démoniaque des jumeaux Weasley? Tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses, si bien que les paris et autres spéculations du même type allaient bon train pour le plus grand bonheur des deux rouquins.

Cependant le mystère n'en resterait pas toujours un puisque lors du dîner du premier mars, un nouveau discours leur annonça l'évènement à venir: le premier avril était le jour de l'anniversaire du joyeux citronné qui en profiterait pour révéler à tous son âge, bien évidemment des plus avancés. Ils avaient donc un mois pour préparer le banquet qui se déroulerait le mois suivant.

Dès le lendemain, on put voir une recrudescence des paris dans les divers corridors du château, cette fois-ci afin de tenter de deviner l'âge exact du vénérable vieux chnoque, la somme collectée par certains s'élevant à plusieurs milliers de galions. Les préparatifs allaient bon train, les étudiants soufflant sans cesse de nouvelles suggestions de présents à offrir de la part de leur maison. Après moult recherches, ils parvinrent finalement à trouver le cadeau idéal, envoyant balader tous les élèves qui ne cessaient de les harceler avec de nouvelles idées toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres, si bien qu'à présent, il ne leur restait plus qu'à déterminer ce qu'offriraient chacun des professeurs. Mais ces derniers étaient si discrets à ce sujet que personne ne semblait capable de trouver, s'ils ne laissaient filtrer quelques indications sur la nature de leur présent.

Pendant ce temps, nos infernaux farceurs s'étaient retranchés dans la salle sur demande afin de mettre au point diverses blagues qu'ils pourraient faire pour le premier avril, et cette année ils avaient décidé de se montrer le plus ingénieux possible. Ils devaient également mettre au point le fabuleux feu d'artifice qu'ils avaient décidé d'offrir au professeur Dumbledore. Ce premier avril serait mémorable...

Le premier avril justement, jour qui était attendu avec la plus grande impatience par toutes et par tous car c'était là une occasion unique et inespérée de ne rien faire de leur journée si ce n'est s'amuser et mettre en place un capharnaüm sans nom où même un chat ne retrouverait pas ses petits. Les corridors étaient emplis d'un nombre incalculable d'adolescents enragés, pris d'une fièvre maligne les obligeant à aligner blagues idiotes, farces et autres frasques plus ou moins douteuses. Déjà à midi, la majeure partie des élèves avaient été victimes de dizaines de sortilèges et autres objets magiques, ce qui donnait à table un spectacle assez déroutant surtout quand une des multiples farces des deux jumeaux s'invitait dans la Grande Salle. Il faut dire que tous deux avaient fait très fort et ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls puisque Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, s'en donnait également à cœur joie, le nombre de victimes allant croissant à chaque minute.

Les professeurs étaient tellement submergés par les diverses facéties de ces charmants bambins qu'ils décidèrent simplement d'aller les parquer à l'extérieur pour le restant de l'après-midi, sous la surveillance du Saule Cogneur, d'Hagrid ainsi que de toutes les mignonnes petites bébêtes de la Forêt Interdite.

Pendant ce temps, ils pouvaient à loisir enlever tous les sortilèges qui avaient été placés un peu partout dans le château, tandis que les elfes de maison s'affairaient à préparer la salle pour la soirée, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. D'autant plus que ce cher directeur ne cessait de tenter de s'infiltrer dans la Grande Salle afin de voir ce qui s'y tramait, son comportement ressemblant davantage à celui d'un enfant en bas âge qu'à celui d'un adulte de son âge (bien que celui-ci demeure encore indéterminé). C'est pour cette raison qu'après moult délibérations et conflits intérieurs le professeur McGonagall lui proposa - ou plutôt lui imposa - de tenir compagnie aux étudiants parqués dehors. Ainsi, ils purent entendre le discours improvisé de celui-ci lorsqu'il fut à l'extérieur:

« - Mes chers petits, rapprochez-vous s'il-vous-plait je me dois de vous faire une annonce de la plus haute importance. Comme vous le savez, nous fêtons aujourd'hui mon anniversaire. Cependant et puisque vos professeurs ont jugé judicieux de nous punir comme des enfants, je vous propose de nous amuser comme des enfants. »

Ainsi débuta la première grande kermesse de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, sous l'œil médusé de la plupart des élèves qui priaient Merlin de les réveiller de ce rêve étrange - certainement provoqué par une trop grande absorption de Bièraubeurre voire même d'indigestion de Whisky pur Feu et d'Hydromel - afin qu'ils puissent vomir tout ce qu'ils avaient ingurgité et qu'ils soient sortis de ce pétrin. Hélas, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence: tout cela était bien réel.

Divers jeux furent rapidement mis en place tel que la pêche aux strangulots, le colin-maillard avec un sortilège d'étourdissement, le chamboule-tout à l'effigie des professeurs et bien d'autres encore. Albus ne fut d'ailleurs guère surpris de s'apercevoir que les élèves étaient particulièrement adroits dans leur wingardium leviosa lorsqu'il s'agissait d'envoyer un cognard à leur cher professeur de potion.

Les étudiants bien que ravis par cette journée chômée avaient vraiment l'impression de retourner en enfance avec les jeux « bacs à sable » que le proposait le professeur Dumbledore et commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale du glucosé. Certains essayaient désespérément d'échapper aux idées plus ou moins loufoques que le directeur avait. Malheureusement pour eux, le vieux grigou semblait avoir les yeux partout et personne ne semblait pouvoir échapper à sa douce folie. Tous finalement avaient hâte que la soirée débute pour pouvoir se libérer de ce grand gosse et espéraient retrouver une certaine normalité dans le collège!

« Espérons qu'il ne nous invente pas encore un de ces tours dont il a le secret! » Telle était la pensée de beaucoup d'étudiants...

Déjà plusieurs élèves essayaient de se rapprocher des jumeaux diaboliques pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas une idée, voire un bonbon calmant, voire un somnifère à faire ingurgiter au directeur. Après tout, celui ci n'avait jamais pu résister à une sucrerie et pour qu'il ne se méfie pas, il faudrait que ce soit un ou une Serdaigle, par exemple, qui lui offre ladite confiserie.

Évidemment, les jumeaux acceptèrent tout de suite d'aider leurs comparses et c'est Luna qui fut désignée pour remettre ladite confiserie au directeur. Au moins, pensèrent-ils, ils auraient un semblant de paix avant la soirée. C'était vrai qu'après tout, par moment le directeur avait tendance à se comporter comme un capricieux garnement. C'était à se demander s'il n'allait pas faire une grosse colère en se roulant par terre, car on ne le laissait pas s'amuser comme il le souhaitait.

Cette opération commando fut plus que couronnée de succès et permit à ces sales garnements d'avoir un peu de repos jusqu'à l'arrivée ô combien dévastatrice du professeur McGonagall qui voyant l'état de dévastation du parc, condamna tout les étudiants ainsi qu'Hagrid, à ranger pendant qu'elle veillerait personnellement à ce que leur mangeur de chocogrenouilles favori ne crée pas davantage de problèmes. Cependant, elle comprenait tout à fait le point de vu de ces agréables morveux lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il leur avait fait subir. Une fois que tout fut remis dans l'ordre, à tel point que l'on se demandait s'il s'était réellement passé quoi que ce soit, les garnements partirent vers leurs salles communes respectives, afin de se préparer pour la soirée dont ils espéraient tous qu'elle ne soit guère en accord avec la kermesse organisée par le directeur en guise de prélude.

Mais quand ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous regrettaient ce vœu muet qu'ils avaient eu le malheur et l'audace de formuler...

Le prologue est assez court je sais mais c'est dirons nous une petite mise en bouche!


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bêta**** :** SuperFishman

**Disclamer**** :** Le monde de JKR ne m'appartiens pas pas plus que ses personnages et c'est bien dommage ! Je ne fais juste que m'amuser avec.

**Rating**** : **Cette fic est tout public

**Remerciements** : Un gros merci à NamMisa qui m'a encouragée dans mes délires et qui à participé avec ses idées tout aussi loufoques que les miennes !

L'arrivée des élèves dans la Grande Salle fut l'occasion d'un soupir de soulagement collectif, tous avaient en effet redoutés que la décoration de la pièce fût en accord avec la pseudo-kermesse qu'avait organisé le professeur Dumbledore dans l'après-midi. Heureusement ce ne fut guère le cas pour le plus grand bonheur des étudiants mais peut-être aussi pour le plus grand malheur de leur cher directeur qui après tout fêtait son anniversaire céans.

Les habituels étendards aux couleurs de l'école avaient été remplacés par une banderole sur laquelle était inscrit « Joyeux anniversaire professeur Dumbledore » en une myriade de couleurs opalines qui ne cessaient de changer en fonction de l'éclairage. Une véritable armada de fées et de lucioles flottaient ça et là dans la pièce pour le plus grand émerveillement des plus jeunes. Un buffet gargantuesque prenait place le long des murs et des tables rondes remplaçaient les habituelles tables rectangulaires afin que chacun puisse s'asseoir avec qui il souhaitait. De temps à autres, on pouvait apercevoir une fée faire un énorme détour, effrayée par les étincelles multicolores éclatant de tout coté afin de rendre les lieux plus festifs. Une musique guillerette et dont personne n'arrivait à déterminer l'origine résonnait dans le château millénaire en attendant l'arrivée des musiciens qui devaient arriver pour le bal prévu plus tard dans la soirée ainsi que le feu d'artifice qui devait suivre.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous attablés (professeurs compris) ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'à attendre l'invité d'honneur en se demandant de quelles « merveilles » il allait être affublé. Lorsque celui-ci arriva enfin, les réactions furent des plus mitigées. Les Serdaigles avaient perdu tout leur vocabulaire face à l'accoutrement immonde de leur très cher et estimé directeur et se retrouvaient incapable de prononcer autre chose que de vulgaires balbutiements.

Les Pousouffles quand à eux essayaient de se retenir d'éclater de rire, exercice d'une extrême difficulté qu'ils parvinrent plus ou moins à réussir. Les Serpentard de leur côté devaient également se retenir mais ce afin de pas régurgiter leur précieuse bile qui se répandrait sur le sol de la salle et risquerait ainsi de souiller leurs chaussures. Drago eu d'ailleurs un haut-le-cœur en songeant qu'il devrait plus tard apporter le présent de sa maison à cet énergumène atteint de daltonisme aigu. Enfin, les Griffondors hésitaient entre rire et pleurer, leur réaction mêlant celle de tous les autres élèves.

En le voyant arriver ainsi, le professeur McGonagall enleva ses lunettes qu'elle se mit à frotter frénétiquement avant de les remettre sur son nez, s'apercevant avec horreur qu'elle n'avait aucun problèmes de vue, elle! Snape quand à lui, se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux, se demandant si ce vieux fou avait encore quelques capacités oculaires. Seule le professeur Trelawney trouvait cette tenue absolument somptueuse et songea d'ailleurs à se faire coudre la même au plus grand dam du reste de l'équipe enseignante qui essayait de ne pas trop regarder Dumbledore en face.

En effet, ce dernier avait fait commander sa robe sur mesure à Gai Chiffons pour le plus grand malheur des confectionneuses qui devaient tisser cette horreur sans nom. Car il n'y avait clairement pas de nom pour désigner la tenue dont il s'était paré. Une longue robe de sorcier d'une vieille couleur améthyste bardée d'une infinité de brillants aux couleurs des quatre maison, le tout bien sûr assorti d'un chapeau pointu en carton d'une magnifique teinte rose nacarat auquel était fixé un nombre incalculable de gommettes en forme d'étoiles multicolores. Sans oublier bien sûr son merveilleux collier composé d'une chaîne en or à laquelle était fixé... un citron. Rien que ça. Le chef d'établissement se lança ensuite un sortilège de sonorus avant d'annoncer:

« - Mes très chers enfants, nous sommes donc en ce jour le premier avril, jour de mon anniversaire, ainsi que celui de messieurs Fred et Georges Weasley bien entendu. Nous sommes donc tous réunis ici pour fêter cet événement qu'est le jour de mon 116ème anniversaire. Je tiens donc à remercier tout les professeurs pour avoir eut la gentillesse de préparer cette magnifique fête mais également et surtout à m'excuser auprès de vous mes chers élèves pour m'être assoupis de façon tout à fait inopinée cet après-midi, j'avoue ne pas avoir très bien compris ce qui m'est arrivé... Enfin, je vous prierais de ne pas me tenir trop rigueur de ce léger retard, j'ai pris énormément de temps à me préparer pour faire honneur à cette école ainsi qu'à tout ses occupants. »

L'assemblée médusée hésita entre applaudir et s'enfuir en courant mais beaucoup d'entre eux étaient bien trop fainéant pour ça, raison pour laquelle la première option fut choisie à l'unanimité. Cependant une légère rumeur visant à faire euthanasier ce vieux fou pour cause de sénilité commença vaguement à circuler parmi les rangs d'élèves. Tous se mirent ensuite à manger, les professeurs ayant déclarés qu'ils pouvaient à présent se servir. Quand la plupart des personnes présentes furent rassasiées, le moment tant attendu de la remise des cadeaux arriva en commençant par les frères Weasley qui récupérèrent une large part de l'argent des paris et reçurent l'autorisation de pratiquer toutes les expérience qu'ils souhaitaient durant une semaine sans risquer la moindre sanction. Vint ensuite le tour des cadeaux offert au vénérable directeur par ses amis, les enseignants et les quatre maisons. Il reçu au total:

– De la part de l'ordre : une robe de sorcier (de bon goût celle-ci) avec un phœnix

– De la part du professeur McGonagall : le best-seller « 1001 recettes à base de citron »

– De la part du professeur Rogue : un kilo de citrons bien frais

– De la part du professeur Chourave : une variété de citronnelle magique aux propriétés extraordinaires

– De la part du professeur Flitwick : un sortilège de son invention capable de faire pousser un citronnier en moins d'une minute et ce absolument partout

– Du professeur Vector : un autre best-seller « Les 130ans de la ligue du citron » (ligue dont Dumbledore était membre depuis ses 16 ans comme chacun sait)

– De la part d'Hagrid : un étrange animal magique semblant tout particulièrement apprécier les citrons.

Enfin, le professeur Trelawney lui offrit l'ouvrage « Les plus grands mages blancs, tome 1 : Albus Dumbledore. » ce qui dans le fond n'étonna personne de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi étourdit que devait l'être Neville Londubat après avoir ingéré une trop grande quantité d'hydromel.

Vint ensuite le tour des quatre préfets. Hermione tout d'abord, lui offrit des chaussons avec l'emblème des quatre maisons. Drago, ensuite, lui offrit un très onéreux parchemin senteur citron. Puis ce fut au tour de Luna pour les Serdaigles qui lui donna une plume jaune écrivant à l'encre sympathique. Et enfin Susan lui fit don d'un bon pour se fournir en confiseries pour toute l'année à venir. Le grand gamin citronné enchanté, remercia tout le monde en précisant au professeur de divination qu'il était ravi qu'elle lui fasse découvrir une nouvelle facette de lui-même. Peu de temps après, les musiciens arrivèrent et la fête commença vraiment, l'alcool commençant à couler à flot.

L'assemblée qui se trouvait dans la Grande Salle s'amusait ne se doutant de rien. Certains avaient déjà bu plus que de raison. Le directeur avait fait honneur aux divers alcools et déjà les effet se faisaient quelque peu ressentir.

Tout à coup la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et des « invités » de dernière minute entrèrent dans la salle camouflés par leur cape et capuchons sombres.

Le plus grand des trois se lança le sortilège Sonorus et déclara :

_ alors cher vieil ami tu ne m'a même pas invité pour ta petite sauterie? Quel dommage! Tu vois j'ai pensé que tu m'aurais invité alors je suis venu participer à cette petite fête avec deux amis à moi . Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère?

L'inconnu découvrit son visage et l'on vit apparaître Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort alias Le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Les deux autres suiveurs étaient Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy.

Tout le monde était plus ou moins abasourdi surtout quand ils virent le Professeur Dumbledore d'une démarche peu assurée s'approcher du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps et lui déclarer :

_ Pardonnes moi cette erreur et dire que je voulais faire la paix avec toi pour ce jour historique tu sais que tu me plaît beaucoup quand tu veux ! S'il te plaît mon petit Tommy viens avec moi nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire.

Le vieux directeur s'approche encore plus du lord Noir tenta de lui faire une étreinte mais celui-ci s'évanouit sur le choc. Nagini son fidèle compagnon se rapprocha de son maître et dans l'espoir de le sauver avec son venin le mordit en tentant de le réveiller. Bien sûr l'effet fut inverse et Voldemort mourut des blessures que lui avait infligé son serpent.

Voyant ça, Lucius Malfoy, lança un Avada bien mérité au familier et s'agenouilla devant la dépouille de son maître.

Bellatrix n'en revenait pas le Lord Noir était mort, elle ne pouvait continuer à vivre alors, lâchant sa baguette elle se rapprocha de Neville et lui dit :

_ Longdubat, j'ai torturé tes parents jusqu'à la folie je te donnes le droit de les venger, tues-moi.

_ C'est hors de question je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Vous allez apprendre ce que c'est de souffrir. 

Dépitée Bella se tourna vers Ginny qui n'était pas loin et lui dit:

_ Entre femmes amoureuses on peut se comprendre, tues moi je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui !

_ Mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi! La personne dont je suis amoureuse ne regarde que moi et je ne vais pas salir mes doigts manucurés pour une vieille bique comme vous.

Plus loin, la mangemorte aperçut St Potter occupé à rouler le patin du siècle à … non pas possible... Draco.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça se dit-elle, une tapette chez les Malfoy. Attendez moi maître, pensa t-elle, je vous rejoins bientôt.

Elle s'approcha du couple qui continuait son exploration buccale et après les avoir gentiment séparé dit :

_ Bébé Potter, j'ai tué ton parrain tu peut te venger sur moi pas de problèmes, tu voulais me tuer et bien vas y, je t'en donnes l'occasion!

_ Mais moi aussi Bella je t'aime!

Et Harry, se détournant de la femme, ré entraina son partenaire dans un baiser plus que sulfureux. La mangemorte lança un sonorus afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre et cria à demi hystérique :

_ Et bien puisque personne ne veux m'aider à mettre fin à mes jours je me jetterais de la Tour d'astronomie. Na!

Elle partit sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements alors que Lucius Malfoy en pleine dépression pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. La Grande Salle fêta donc comme il se doit la disparition de Voldy et Bella. Le corps de Voldemort fut envoyé au ministère, celui de Bella resta en bouillie là où il se trouvait pour l'instant et Lucius fut emmené à l'infirmerie avec une bonne dose de potion calmante et une potion de sommeil sans rêves

Plus tard les elfes de maison amenèrent dans la Grande salle un énorme gâteaux d'anniversaire au citron meringué, surmonté des 116 bougies ainsi qu'une pièce montée qui était la surprise des elfes de maison pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux.

oOOOo

Alors que le noble directeur avait plus qu'entamé sa part de gâteau anniversaire, il fut tout à coup prit de spasmes et s'effondra sur le sol. Les professeurs effrayés qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose de grave au Héros de la fête se rua sur lui alors que Rogue de son habituelle voix douce ordonna que l'on s'écarte afin que le directeur puisse respirer et que Pompom puisse lui donner les premiers soins.

L'infirmière plaça son célèbre malade sous un sort de coma afin de pouvoir le transporter à l'infirmerie. Celle-ci demanda au Maître des potion de bien vouloir l'accompagner. Après tout Severus avait de bonnes connaissances médico-magiques et ses potions pourraient certainement se révéler utiles.

Après un examen complet l'infirmière découvrit qu'il devait s'agir d'une allergie. Mais laquelle ? Cela elle l'ignorait encore. Elle laissa pour le moment l'honorable vieux sorcier dans le coma et prépara avec le professeur de potion un questionnaire qui permettrait de savoir tout ce que le vieil homme aurait pu engloutir et cela depuis le matin jusqu'à son évanouissement. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le directeur ne souffre pas en plus d'une amnésie mais pour cela il faudrait attendre le réveil du vieux sage qui n'aurait lieu que le lendemain matin.

Alors que la fête battait encore son plein à l'infirmerie le professeur Rogue cherchait dans les nombreux ouvrages médicaux de Pompom quelles pouvaient être les réactions des allergies alimentaires. Enfin il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il prit soin de recopier sur un parchemin le résultat de ses recherches :

**- Respiratoires : **Nez qui coule ou congestion nasale  
>Éternuement<br>Asthme (difficulté à respirer)  
>Toux et râle<p>

- **Cutanés **Gonflement des lèvres, de la bouche, de la langue, du visage et/ou de la gorge (angioedème)  
>Urticaire<br>Éruptions ou rougeurs (prurit)  
>Démangeaisons<br>Eczéma

**-Gastro-intestinaux** Crampes abdominales  
>Diarrhée<br>Nausée  
>Vomissement<br>Coliques  
>Ballonnement<p>

**- Systémiques** Choc anaphylactique (choc sévère généralisé)

Et bien, se dit la terreur des cachots, il va s'en souvenir longtemps de son anniversaire ce vieux grigou. Le plus dur se sera de lui faire accepter le régime draconien qu'il va devoir suivre. Va falloir qu'il oublie toutes ses satanées sucreries. D'après ce que j'ai pu observer il s'agit d'une allergie alimentaire. Reste plus qu'à déterminer à quoi il est allergique.

Il fit part de ses découvertes à la maîtresse des lieux qui pensa elle aussi que les prochaines heures auprès de ce patient allaient se révéler pénibles aussi bien pour eux que pour lui. Mais le pire c'est quand elle réalisa qu'il devrait certainement suivre un régime drastique alors là ça allait être l'enfer!

Enfin le jour se leva. Beaucoup de fêtards se trouvaient encore dans la grande salle et étaient en train de dormir. Ils avaient plus que fêté l'anniversaire du directeur et des jumeaux ainsi que la disparition du plus grand mage noir. Le réveil allait être difficile. Heureusement outre le temps passé à faire des recherches sur l'étrange maladie de leur directeur le professeur de Potion avait passé une partie de la nuit à réapprovisionner l'infirmerie de potion anti-gueule de bois car il se doutait que beaucoup d'étudiants ainsi que de professeurs en auraient besoin afin d'avoir les idées à peu près claires. Après tout il ne leur en voulait absolument pas de l'avoir fait travailler une bonne partie de la nuit ils étaient tous enfin débarrassés du fou mégalomane qui l'avait réduit en esclavage. Il se retrouvait d'une façon libéré, il pourrait enfin vivre libre, fini l'espionnage, finies les séances d'endoloris du « maître » quand celui-ci n'était pas satisfait de ses serviteurs. Mais pour le moment, il était temps de faire payer à ce satané Dumbledore ses diverses manipulations et moqueries dissimulées qui lui avaient été destinées toutes ces années.

Et justement, celui-ci venait de reprendre ses esprits après une longue nuit qui avait du être des plus douloureuses. Tournant ses yeux céruléens vers la chauve-souris des cachots, le «gentil papi gâteau» sourit et dit:

- Séverus, mon ami que fais-je donc ici? Allons à la Grande Salle il est largement temps de prendre notre petit déjeuner.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il répondit d'une voix mielleuse:

- Je pense hélas que cela vous sera impossible professeur, de plus la majeure partie de vos chers élèves sont en train de cuver à même le sol. De plus, vous n'êtes guère en état de vous rendre sur place d'autant plus que vous devez rester à jeun.

- A jeun? Mais comment cela est-il possible, vous voudriez donc ma mort? Comment pourrais-je tenir sans mon petit déjeuner? Et le second petit-déjeuner? Et la collation de 10 heures? Sans oublier l'apéritif suivie bien sûr du déjeuner... [NDA: Dumbledore, ce hobbit géant...]

- Par Merlin! Furent les seuls mots que fut capable d'articuler le responsable des vert et argent en entendant cette interminable liste de repas que faisait le vieux « sage » dans une seule et unique journée.

Pas moins de douze festins qu'il prenait en moins de 24 heures, il savait certes que le directeur avait une certaine tendance à ripailler mais il ignorait que celui-ci avait poussé le vice à ce point. La journée allait être très longue...

Heureusement, Pompom, telle une Euménide enragée, arriva au chevet du grand malade. Elle s'adressa à celui-ci comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant ou d'une personne atteinte d'une très forte dégénérescence neuronale, exagérant le moindre de ses mots.

- Albus, êtes vous-réveillé? Comment vous sentez-vous? Vous nous avez fait extrêmement peur hier en vous évanouissant, vous en souvenez-vous?

- Voldemort... Voldemort était ici et... Par Merlin j'ai faillit l'embrasser! Par Godric c'est affreux et... Mon gâteau... Mais je n'ai même pas fini mon gâteau! Severus, j'exige mon gâteau! Immédiatemment!

- Mais enfin Mr le Directeur tout ceci n'est pas raisonnable...

- Je veux mon gâteau! Dobby! Amenez-moi mon gâteau!

Mais l'infirmière ayant d'ores et déjà donné l'ordre de n'apporter aucune nourriture de quelque sorte que ce soit au directeur, l'elfe ne répondit point à l'appel, laissant celui-ci dans le désespoir le plus total.

- Calmez-vous, Albus nous allons tout vous expliquer. Hier soir vous avez été victime d'un malaise à la suite d'une allergie alimentaire et nous allons tenter de déterminer son origine.

Après avoir calmé le directeur grace aux bons soins de Severus et surtout une bonne dose de potion de sommeil sans rêves, la terreur des cachots et l'infirmière décidèrent d'un commun accord de se reposer un peu. On peut les comprendre, avoir un Albus Dumbledore en manque de sucre à soigner n'allait pas être une sinécure !

Plusieures heures passèrent

Le Professeur Dumbledore sentit qu'on le secouait légèrement et que sa chère professeur de métamorphose essayait de le réveiller. Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux et sembla au prime abord surprit. Il n'était plus à l'infirmerie. Que c'était-t-il donc passé? Le vieux directeur semblait complètement perdu.

- Minvera? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici adossé à un arbre?

- Albus, vous êtes sur que ça va? s'inquiéta-t-elle? Il faut rentrer, il est l'heure de vous préparer.

- Me préparer? que voulez vous dire?

- Mais enfin Albus, vous plaisantez, j'espère?

Voyant l'incomprehension sur le visage de son interlocuteur elle continua :

- Dites-moi Albus quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez?

- Voyons voir, j'étais à l'infirmerie, malade, Severus et pompom essayaient de me soigner, Voldemort est venu à ma fête et à refusé de me souhaiter mon anniversaire et en est mort, ensuite...

- Voyons, mon cher, vous divaguez,vous avez du abuser du sucre aujourd'hui! Vous Savez Qui n'est jamais venu à Poudlard et encore moins pour vous souhaiter votre anniversaire! Vous êtes un peu confus, nous ferions mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie en chemin je vous raconterai ce qu'il s'est préellement passé.

Et c'est ainsi qu'en menant le directeur vers la chateau la directrice des Gryffondors lui fit un résumé de sa journée. En entendant le récit de Minerva, notre cher citronné semblait retrouver ses souvenirs.

- Ma chère, il faudra prévenir nos deux joyeux farceurs des effets hallucinogènes de leur création. Je peux vous dire que c'est tout à fait stupéfiant. Une visite à notre chère Pompom n'est heureusement plus nécéssaire vu que les effets de la blague ont totalement disparu. Pourriez vous me donner l'heure je vous prie?

- Bien sur, il est 18 heures, Albus, il est vraiment temps de vous préparer

- Vous avez raison Minerva, après tout il ne faudrait pas que je sois en retard à mon propre anniversaire. il faut que je me dépêche !

Et c'est ainsi qu'après moult pérépéties le Directeur de Poudlard pu fêter son anniversaire de façon tout à fait mémorable et sans interruption de la part du terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres


End file.
